(Near) Death by Fruit
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: During a reunion between two old friends, Lancelot finds himself trying to save Merlin. **Set in early season 2**


**I was supposed to be working on Protecting the Protector, but my brain turned into a five-year-old and just went 'No, I don't wanna.' So, here's a story featuring Lancelot and Merlin.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, I don't own 'em, and if you have time drop me a comment.**

**See ya!**

* * *

Lancelot greeted Merlin with a hug and a smile. "It has been many days since I've seen you."

"I've been busy," Merlin replied when they broke apart, taking a step back. "Uther has decided to throw Morgana a birthday feast and every servant has had to help with the festivities. Add that to my usual workload for Arthur…" Merlin trailed off into a tired sigh, running a hand through his dark hair.

"How much magic did you use?" Lancelot asked curiously, his lips tilting up into a small smile.

"I would never," Merlin protested, but he couldn't keep the grin off his face. "Okay, maybe a bit."

"That's what I thought," Lancelot retorted with a chuckle. He sobered quickly and softly said, "But you need to be careful, Merlin. I'd hate to hear from Gaius that Uther had you hanged."

"I am, Lancelot, I promise," Merlin stated softly, no longer smiling. Over the years, Uther finding out his secret and putting him to death had become one of Merlin's greatest fears, especially using his magic for something stupid such as cleaning Arthur's chambers while he scrubbed his boots.

"We are, however, not here to talk about magic," Lancelot changed the subject, clapping Merlin on the shoulder. "Tell me, my friend, what you have been up to, and I shall do the same."

"I would like that," Merlin replied and the two began walking, heading further into the woods.

For a while, the two swapped anecdotes, taking the time to catch up, something Merlin had wanted to do since he had received Lancelot's letter two weeks ago. Merlin told Lancelot about the goings on at Camelot-from to the dangers he had faced saving Arthur and the rest of the kingdom to the potion he and Gwen made the town drunk. He would have had to be blind to miss the longing in Lancelot's eyes at hearing Gwen's name. Of course, the disapproval written all over his face was hard to miss, too.

"His hair was only green for three days," Merlin said quickly, "and Uther hardly leaves the castle, so I doubt he'd actually _see_ it. And Gwen is convinced it was just an old thing from Gaius' magic days."

Lancelot (allowing the subject of Merlin's magic use to drop for now) then regaled his past few months to Merlin-from meeting a fellow swordsman who was against Cenred to the army of goblins he and another swordsman managed to accidentally stumble upon.

"I'm still not convinced that man didn't bother them on purpose," Lancelot said as the two stopped near two fat bushes full of berries. "He seemed like a thrill seeker."

"He kind of sounds like a prat," Merlin replied with a smile, snagging a few berries from the nearest bush. He bit into one, the fruit staining his fingertips, and continued, "What happened with the goblins?"

"I managed to talk them out of killing us, but we still had to hand over all our gold," Lancelot explained sitting on the ground, resting his back against a tree. "The man with me then mentioned a tavern and a concubine, but I'm not quite sure he was important enough to _have_ a concubine. Regardless, I haven't seen him since."

Merlin smiled, shaking his head, and bit into another berry. He chewed it thoughtfully, picking a few more, and asked, "Have you spoken to Gwen?"

"No," Lancelot answered softly, looking down at his hands. "Is she well?"

"Yes, she is very well," Merlin answered rolling a berry between his thumb and finger. "She misses you, though, I can tell, but she seems happy with Arthur."

"I miss her, too, but I am glad she found someone worthy of her."

The two men fell silent, Lancelot staring moodily at the ground while Merlin picked a few more berries. When his hand was full, he walked towards Lancelot and sat down next to him, offering him a berry. The older man took it, giving the warlock a smile, and bit into it.

"So, Uther actually married a troll?"

Merlin laughed, just as he stuck a berry in his mouth, and he felt the berry slid down his airway. Trying to clear it, Merlin coughed, but it seemed to only lodge the berry in further. He gestured at Lancelot, pointing at his throat, trying hard not to panic.

"What is it?" Lancelot eyed Merlin for a moment, his eyes widening when he finally caught on. "What do I do?"

Merlin gestured to his back, miming hitting himself with his palm, trying to sign he needed his friend to hit his back hard. Lancelot nodded, pushing the warlock forward, and slapped him with his palm. When the berry remained stubbornly in place, Lancelot tried a second time. After the third time, Merlin fairly certain his lips were turning blue, he waved his hands, telling the former knight to stop.

"What now?" Lancelot turned panicked, brown eyes on Merlin. "What do I do?"

The warlock tried to pull himself to his feet, but he realized that just was not going to happen; rapid air loss leaving him unable to do much but to cough weakly. Lancelot must have sensed what Merlin wanted, however, because he was on his feet in a second. He bent down, grabbed Merlin's arms from behind him, and hauled the younger guy to his feet.

Merlin grabbed Lancelot's arms, wrapping them around his body, and let them rest just under his ribcage. His vision was slowly whiting out, leaving him with very little time, but he fought for consciousness, needing to stay awake. He was not going to die choking on a berry.

Using his right hand, he folded Lancelot's hand into a fist, moving it so it was settled between his naval and breastbone. He then made a grab the former knight's other hand, missing it twice, but managed to place it against the fist after the third try. He tried to show Lancelot the next part, but his brain chose that moment to shut down, and he was instantly consumed by the panic he had tried to hold back. He was going to die out here, in the middle of the woods, in his best friend's arms. This was not happening.

He lost time, maybe a minute or two, but he was forcibly brought back when he felt something thrust up, into his abdomen. Whatever it was seemed to force the berry away from his airway, but not enough to allow him to breathe. He felt the thrust a second time, this time leaving the berry just at the tip of his airway. One, final thrust forced the berry from his mouth, sending it flying through the air and landing with a wet _flop _in some leaves.

Merlin immediately sucked in a mouth full of air, coughing violently, Lancelot's arms the only thing keeping him standing. He continued to cough for nearly a minute before he forced out, "Ow."

"Are you all right?" Lancelot asked worriedly, lowering Merlin to the ground.

Once he was off his feet, Merlin laid back, covering his face with his hands, and hoarsely said, "Let me get back to you."

* * *

**P.S. The main reason I didn't have Merlin conveniently 'magic' the berry out of his throat is because I was tired when I wrote this and just didn't think of it. But seriously, this is during season 2, when he could barely do a healing charm what makes you think his first instinct is 'hey magic, I'm choking, help a brother out.' I mean, if his magic really was that sentient where was it when he was shot by the bolt in season five, or the time he ended up taking a mace to the chest in season 4? Anyway, sorry for this, but a couple reviews frustrated me.**

**Bye!**


End file.
